UEF
United Earth Federation UEF The UEF was the inheritors of the old United Nations and ruled the Earth with a iron fist, using strength and terror to enforce it’s rules but it’s grip started to crumble once first the Martian Colony, then the Venusian and Jovian colonies declare their independence. The UEF started bloody wars to stop them but the colonies had learned their lesson and met their foe with even more strength and skill. On an ironic note Theban Heavy Industries purchased the UEF governmental building the U.N. Building and turned it into low income housing. Forthcoming. UEF Timeline Forthcoming. The UEF’s population consists of 100% human. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Like most Earth spawned militaries the Federation Navy follows a very similar rank structure to that of the former United States. It should be noted that when off-duty JUN personnel are required to wear Class-A uniform. Strategic Military Assets Of The Federation Navy The Federation Navy had a sprawling shipyard complex in geosynchronous orbit around the moon and its surface, this shipyards survived the Scultor invasion at least the surface installations; which had been evacuated in time and was later named the Yangtze Kiang yards by the UNSF. The exact composition and number of ships in the Union Navy is unknown due to the loss of the records during that time period, however it was known that the Luna Yards were going through an extensive refit to take advantage of technologies recently released by Theban Heavy Industries and that several new construction ships were underway; also it should be noted that technology was going through a huge fluctuation from the time of the Federation’s creation to its destruction that save for smaller ships most of the vessels used by the Union were one offs; therefore no classes of ships will be listed in this section. Over its short history, the Federation Navy used hundreds of different weapons and armor and very few examples survive to this day. The following is a small listing of equipment used by the United Earth Federation Navy – Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Like most Earth spawned militaries the Federation Army follows a very similar rank structure to that of the former United States. It should be noted that when off-duty UFA personnel are required to wear Class-A uniform. Over its short history, the Federation Army used hundreds of different weapons and armor and very few examples survive to this day. The following is a small listing of equipment used by the United Federation Army – Forthcoming. Forthcoming. Like most Earth spawned militaries the Federation Marine Corps follows a very similar rank structure to that of the former United States. It should be noted that when off-duty UFMC personnel are required to wear Class-A uniform. Over its short history, the Federation Marine Corps used hundreds of different weapons and armor and very few examples survive to this day. The following is a small listing of equipment used by the United Federation Marine Corps – Category:Factions Category:Star Nations Category:Index